Love Letters for Long Lost Loves
by Kira-Kirah
Summary: [one s h o t] Kairi told me about this trick that if you send a letter with no address, you will find your true love! It's so romantic!... Riku almost choked. Selphiku


**L**ove **L**etters for **L**ong-**L**ost **L**oves

-

Selph_**iku  
**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_  
What the hell is this?_

The platinum haired boy in his late teens thought, holding a _pink_ envelope in his hands. Pink? _Pink_! Why pink? It was a disgusting color, really. Only set upon the earth for little girls to squeal over. And... sometimes guys who thought they were 'manly' enough to wear the retched color. Heck, the envelope even_ smelled_ like pink. (Not that he was smelling it of course...) Riku wasn't a pink kind of guy, seriously. It totally clashed with his hair. Duh.

His bulky hands skimmed over the rough paper on the front side of the peach envelope. He raised a sarcastic eyebrow as he turned the parchment around to where the address was supposed to be. He would have thrown the letter away right then if he wasn't so damn curious. He passed his sensitive fingers across the back part again before he turned it back around and began to open the saliva-sealed envelope.

Did he feel bad about opening the letter even though there was no name? Of course not, it ended up at his door step, right?

He felt embarrassed to why he couldn't even _open_ the letter. The damn paper wouldn't rip! His muscles were so damn huge... how can he not open it? His arms were only a _one_ reason why the girls always chased after him. Yes, _one_ reason. What can he say? He was a 'man' with , good looks, wealth, charms, good looks, and... well... good looks.

Remembering it was the twenty-first century, he dug through knick-knack drawer trying to find a letter opener. He finally found it, and held the smooth, glass cutter in his hand. Glass... fragile, just his mother's taste. Just like his house, too, fragile. It was like a museum. There might as well be 'Do not touch' signs all over the walls for all the decorative artwork and lavishing sculptures in the all white house. Oh yeah... did I mention he was rich?

The sound of tearing paper filled the echoing kitchen as the dull knife sliced through the 'pretty' parchment. Riku jumped up on the granite counter, letting his legs swing carelessly as he roughly took out the letter.

Oh great. The actually letter was _yellow_. Golly, wasn't this a fun-filled day?

He placed the fingerprint-stained letter opener on the counter, making a note to himself to whipe it off later. With ought even caring if he even ripped the letter, he roughly unfolded the neatly folded paper from its position. He tried to smooth out the three creases with the edge of the counter before he started to read, much to his 'content', it was long. (For him at least) :

_Dear lost love-_

Riku almost _spat_ as he closed the letter and slammed it on the table. He didn't even _want_ to read the rest of it. He jumped of the counter, took the letter into his hands, crumbled it up, and slam dunked it into the chrome waste basket, leaving the rotating top rocking back and forth. He smirked with victory, pride dancing in his aquamarine eyes as he left the spotless white kitchen to silence and walked up to his master bedroom.

He plopped down on his temperapidic bed and turned on his plasma TV, which was perched up on the wall sufficiently. He waited a few moments for the TV to load by drumming his fingers on his fluffy bed, only to see static running across the screen. Not even flinching, Riku clicked the 'off' button on the remote as the static stopped with a _'pieww'_.

He sighed and expertly hopped off of his bed, leaving his sheets a wrinkled mess, and jumped on the wheel chair, making him roll across the room. He pushed himself with difficulty towards the computer, (considering there was nothing else to do) and turned it on. He leaned back on his chair, blowing a strand of silver bleached hair while waiting for his computer to completely load.

Once it did, he double clicked the MSN icon, with the blue dude with no face, as the usual MSN log in palette popped up. He typed in his password, (iamhot) and checked his buddy list for people. He groaned as he noticed that NOBODY was online._ Aren't I popular enough to at least have SOMEONE on my buddy list online?_

He signed out and spun around in his chair multiple times, making his silky hair fall into his face. He stopped and realized there was nothing to do. Hell, he was so desperate, he was spinning on his computer chair! Go figure.

The soft yellow letter crept up in his bored mind, wondering what exactly was in the letter. He was about to get up and go back into the kitchen to read it, until he realized what he was standing for. I mean... it was _pink_ and _yellow_. He didn't want to go blind and ruin his babe-magnet eyes, no did he? That's what he thought you said.

o...o

_A peek won't hurt..._  
With that, he sprung off the chair, letting it roll across the room again and ran down the stairs. Why was he in a hurry? Who the hell cares? Some girl was claiming him to be his 'lost love'. He should get a kick out of this...

He ripped off the lid of the garbage can, letting it skid across the floor, and rummaged through the waste. He finally found the crumpled up yellow letter and tried to un-wrinkle the paper with his own hands. It read:

_Dear lost love,_

_Hehe... I hope this trick works! See, my friend, Kairi told me about this trick that if you send a letter with no address, you will find your true love! It's so romantic! So I needed to try it! I guess it worked out for her, she met some brunette with a girl's name. But they look soooo cay-ute together!  
OMG, I hope you're hawt! Kairi's lost love came out well, and I NEED to beat her! And then, if we meet, we can kiss and hug and do everything couples do! Doesn't it sound FANTASTIC? I always imagined my dream man to be... musc-ly, tall, unique hair, and blue eyes! ((Or green...I can't decide))  
Well, I am fifteen with short brown hair that kinda flips at the ends with cool green eyes and I'm SUPER DUPER HAPPY! Tehe... you will just LOVE me:)_

_I hope someday we will meet!  
SeLpHiE-NaToR!_

Riku stared at the letter blankly. Wow...this girl is... FUDGING CRAZY! He burst out laughing, slightly wrinkling his flawless face, as he tossed the letter over his soldier and continued to laugh. After a long while of laughing on the floor, he finally straightened his posture, and whipped the tears from his eyes.

This-This girl was INSANE! She was so incredibly hyper and was a complete hopeless romantic! She was weird...kind of cute though...but that doesn't matter. What was with her hair? Flipped at the ends? Did she jump out of 'blast from the past' program on TV or something? And her name... it was so girly, like her letter. Don't get him wrong, he loved feminine girls... but this girl was like a wishful five year old.

Finished with his laughs for the day, he climbed up the glass stairs to his room, still slightly chuckling. But one thing tugged on the back of his head... how did her description match him perfectly?  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few days later, Riku's friend, Roxas made him go to the beach along with the others against his will. (But Riku still wanted to see girls in bikiniis...) He wondered what that Selphie girl would wear as a bathing suit... a one piece? He bit back his laughter as the thought of a mahogany-colored haired girl sitting in a kiddy pool with a one piece on as he walked down the beach.

His bare chest shined from the recently put on sun-lotion, as his luscious abs (which he worked very hard for) glistened from the sun. The hot sand burned the undersides of his feet, making him forget entirely about his sudden thought, and hop over to the shallow area of the water. You know, the area where the little kids pee but it never washes back into the ocean because its so shallow? Yeah, that part. Riku cringed as he realized he was in yellow stained water that mixed with the clear one. _Her_ favorite color he presumed...yellow. Eck... why couldn't he stop thinking about that letter? It was just some girl who thought girly traditions would bring her to her lost--

He suddenly snapped his head to the right when a brown haired _beauty_ caught the corner of his eye. She was playing in the sand, wearing a bold, _yellow full suit_ and _flipped up_ brown hair and _magnificent_ green eyes. He continued to stare at her in aw as she took notice to him and started skipping over with mirth. No way... no frikin' way... was that...?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Sel_**phie's** the **na**_me_!

**Wh**_at's_ yo_**urs**_?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_blah... i don't even consider that a romance... nor a good story. x.X_

_ pleeez review!_

_((the shirtless Riku was for you 'fel ;D ))_

_kira'kirah _

_ **competition - SHIRT**  
_


End file.
